


The Mooseman

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Other, Random & Short, Species Swap, cervitaur Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Dean nearly hits a cervitaur with his car... A friendship ensues





	The Mooseman

**Author's Note:**

> Adam is Dean's only brother

The woods were creepy. Even in the daylight, they seemed to have a sort of horror movie vibe. Swallowing his initial uneasiness, Dean Winchester absently tightened his grip on his rifle and pressed on. He had to find the creature he had nearly hit with his car just moments ago. Just to ensure it was alright and that he hadn't been seeing things.

After nearly ten minutes of following the tracks, Dean found himself looking at one of the largest creatures he had ever encountered. Half-moose, half-man; the cervitaur was an intimidating, yet magnificent sight to behold. He regarded Dean as though he were nothing more than an insignificant bug. One that had absolutely no business being in his territory and that he could squash with ease. Dean frowned at the thought of being potentially killed by something most hunters refused to believe existed in the middle of God only knew where. He really should have told someone where he was heading.

“What do you want?” The cervitaur’s voice was calm, but it was more than obvious he was just as terrified, if not more so.

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” Dean carefully explained, “I mean I did almost hit you with my car, which could have been disastrous for both of us.”

“I’m fine,” The cervitaur assured him, “Just a little rattled, but I’ll be fine.”

“Me too,” Dean declared with what he hoped was a warm smile, “I’m Dean, by the way, Dean Winchester/”

“Sam,” The cervitaur promptly informed him in response, “You mind pointing that gun elsewhere, Dean?”

“Huh, oh sorry,” Dean blushed and immediately pointed his rifle at the ground, “I hadn’t even realized I was aiming it at you.”

“It’s fine,” Sam reassured him, “You know, you’re actually a lot braver than most hunters.”

“Why do you say that?”

“It’s Autumn.”

“So?” Dean prompted.

“So?” Sam scoffed in disbelief, “This is the time of year that my kind normally goes into heat.”

“Oh, oh,” Realization dawned on Dean in an instant, “Well, in that case, I’ll um, I’ll just get out of your hair. It was good to meet you, Sam.”

“Likewise,” Sam flashed him a warm smile, “You should come find me after mating season. I’ll help fill in some blanks and you can pass the word along to your fellow hunters that cervitaurs aren’t evil monsters.”

“Alright, sounds good,” Dean highly approved of the idea, “I’ll see you after mating season then.”

Sam gave an acknowledging nod before turning and plodding off into the forest. Dean watched him go before turning and heading back to the road. Eager to tell his younger brother and father what he had discovered.


End file.
